


Reunions and Introductions

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan introduces Patty to his Losers. It goes surprisingly well.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Reunions and Introductions

Patty looked up from her book and smiled. Stan was pacing the living room, trying to not gaze too pointedly at the clock on the fireplace.

“Honey,” she said, softly, “It’s only ten past nine. The party doesn’t officially start for another fifteen minutes. Your friends will be here.” 

Stan gave her an apologetic look and stopped pacing, “I’m sorry. It’s just these are my best friends...”

“Who weren’t at our wedding because you forgot about them for 27 years due to a curse placed on your home town by a murderous clown.” 

“And I’m worried that if they don’t show up it’s because one or all of them have forgotten me,” Stan finished the familiar speech and started pacing again.

Just then the doorbell rang and Stan practically sprinted past her in his haste to answer it.

“No, no, don’t worry, honey,” Patty said, softly to the now empty room, “I’ll get the door.”

Five minutes later Stan was back, dragging a tall handsome man in by the hand and looking giddy with happiness and relief. 

“Patty, Mike Hanlon. Mike, this is my wife, Patty.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Mike said, smiling, kissing her on the cheek. 

“So you’re the one who called to ensure everyone remembered their childhood traumas again?” Patty said as Mike stepped away. 

“That, more or less, sums it up,” Mike said with a small grimace, “I’m sorry I nearly caused the death of your husband as a result.”

“Fortunately I found him in time,” Patty said, softly, “Also it wasn’t your fault, Mike. Had you not called you’d have lost all your friends to Pennywise. You’re an actual hero.”

Stan watched Mike glow with embarrassment and pleasure as Patty stepped closer and hugged him tightly. 

Successful introduction number #1, Stan thought, watching as Patty stopped hugging Mike but then tugged him by the hand to sit down on the couch with her. 

***

Bill was the next to arrive. Stan tried to hide his smirk at the way Bill’s eyes lit up at the sight of Mike and Mike’s smile got even wider at the sight of Bill. 

When Patty saw Bill she eyed him for a minute, smiled in recognition and then said, “I adore your books but....”

“My endings are terrible?” Bill finished the sentence and cast a look at Mike who was grinning at him, “Yes, so I’ve been told. However, my brilliant proofreader has told me the ending of my next one is much better. Could I possibly send you an advance copy?”

Patty let out a squeal of delight, “Me get an advance copy? Oh, you’ve made my year. Please do.”

“Anything for the wife of one of my best friends,” Bill said, smiling, “It’s lovely to meet you at last.”

“And you,” Patty said, sincerely, “Could I get you a drink?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Bill said, shaking his head, “But you could show me where the kitchen is and I could tell you about the next book.”

Patty grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. Their voices drifted back, Patty’s slightly higher than usual in her excitement and joy, Bill’s quieter and calmer.

“Successful introduction number #2,” Stan said, softly earning himself a quizzical look from Mike.

“It’s not important,” he told his friend. 

***

Mike and Bill had decided they actually both really needed to sit together on the recliner in the living room “just so Stan and Patty could sit together on the couch” by the time Ben and Bev arrived. 

No worries about things going badly here. Bev and Patty immediately embraced warmly and they disappeared together before Stan even had time to make the introductions.

“You remember Ben,” he said wryly to Mike and Bill who were watching the going ons with amusement and interest. 

“Hi Ben,” Bill said, waving and grinning as Bev and Patty’s excited voices drifted back to them. Sounded like they were discussing the best way to kill ridiculous clowns. 

“Better hope they just mean clowns like Pennywise,” Mike said, fingers closing around Bill’s knee, “Or else Richie is in real trouble when he gets here.” 

Bill snorted. Ben gave Mike a disapproving look and Stan just rolled his eyes and went to get his friends more drinks.

***  
Fortunately Bev was indeed just explaining to Patty how they’d defeated Pennywise so Richie was in no danger when he arrived a few minutes later with Eddie.

“Stan!” Eddie cried and practically shoved a startled looking Richie out of the way to dive on Stan, “We missed you so much!” 

“You didn’t even remember me half a year ago.” Stan pointed out. 

“We missed you when we actually deigned to remember you existed,” Richie said, helpfully, “No, wait, that came out wrong, I meant we missed you when we knew you were alive. I mean we missed you when we were reminded you were a friend of ours too.”

“Rich, please stop talking,” Eddie implored him.

Stan was grinning however as he led his friends inside, “I hear your wife filed for divorce. Eds, I’m sorry.”

“Ah it was a long time coming,” Eddie said, waving a hand.

“And now you’re dating our resident trashmouth,” Bill said, coming into the hall with Mike at his heels, “You brave bastard. Well I suppose someone’s gotta make an honest man out of him.”

“Nice to see you again too, Bill,” Richie said, smirking slightly. 

Bill grinned, “Hi guys.”

Hugs all around. Patty and Bev re-appeared from where they’d been hiding to join the throng.

“Rich, Eds, this is my wife, Patty.”

“She’s prettier than the portrait of that musician in your fathers office,” Richie said, with an air of someone trying to be complimentary.

“What, I’m better looking than that terrifying flute player?” Patty laughed, “Gee, I’m all a-flutter. Thanks Rich.”

Richie looked mortified and looked around for help but Eddie had hidden his face in his hands, Bill and Mike were laughing silently and being no help at all and Stan, Ben and Bev were watching the proceedings with “you dug the hole, you climb out of it” expressions on their faces. 

“Well considering I’m gay,” he said softly to Patty, “It’s amazing I noticed the difference at all.” 

She burst out laughing, “Oh, don’t give me that rubbish.”

“I was actually trying to compliment you,” Richie insisted, “I just...”

“Put your foot in it instead?” Patty smiled, “We’ve all done it. Drink?” 

“Maybe I’ll stick to water,” Richie said, ruefully, “I don’t want you to hate me all evening. Eddie here will have a Virgin Mary.”

“A beer would be fine if you have it,” Eddie said, stamping on Richie’s foot, “I’m sorry for my partner’s lack of tact.”

“Don’t be,” Patty said, warmly, “I like it about him.”

She saw Stan beam over at them at this.

“Successful introductions all around,” she said, smiling back at him. 

*** 

Stan genuinely hadn’t expected Patty to warm to his friends so quickly but felt his heart lift as she disappeared into the kitchen with Richie and Eddie, her laughter floating back to him.

He drained his drink and then wandered into the living room. Mike and Bill were talking quietly near the bookshelf, occasionally pulling one off the shelf as though to illuminate a point to the other. Ben and Bev were taking full advantage of Mike and Bill’s inattention to snag the recliner this time and snuggle up, cooing to each other. 

Stan smiled then left the room to join the noisy, laughing trio in the kitchen. The memories of his friends had returned a long time ago. He had finally remembered just how much he loved them though.

Even if they were, are and always will be the biggest bunch of Losers.


End file.
